1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies preferred to be used for a screen display program, a computer readable recording medium recorded with the screen display program, a screen display apparatus, a portable terminal apparatus, and a screen display method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, a tab browser has been used in the screen display apparatus. Multiple tabs are provided in a window on the screen by the tab browser, and digital contents (hereafter referred to as contents) downloaded via the Internet are corresponded to these tabs. Changing display of the contents corresponded to the respective tabs allows a user to access multiple contents in a single window (Patent Document 1).
More specifically, consider a tab browser provided with four tabs T1 through T4, for example, displayed on the screen. In this case, when the tab T1 is selected as a displaying tab (hereafter referred to as an active tab) by the user, a content corresponded to the tab T1 becomes visible. The contents corresponded to the respective tabs T2 through T4 that are non-displaying tabs (hereafter referred to as inactive tabs) are maintained invisible. In other words, changing selection of the tabs T1 through T4, each being a displaying tab, causes the respective tabs T1 through T4 to change over to active or inactive.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2000-172398.